Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango is originally from Chicago; The Musical, will be performed on the 18th episode of Third Season of Glee, Choke. It will be perfomed by the New Directions Girls. Lyrics Mercedes: And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of (Brittany: Uh uh!) 'The Cell Block Tango' Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina, Santana, and Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Santana: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: You know how people have these little habits That get you down Like Bernie, Bernie, He likes to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop! So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin' No, not chewin', poppin' So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time" and he did So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots into his head Tina, Santana, and Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar: I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away So, we started living together He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. And then I found out, Single, he told me Single, my butt! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives One of those Mormons, you know So that night, when he came home from work I fixed him his drink as usual You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Tina, Santana, and Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He took a flower in its prime And then he used it and he abused it It was a murder but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" He says, he was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Tina and Sugar: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum Tina, Santana, and Sugar: They had it comin', they had it comin' They had it comin' all along 'Cause if they used us and they abused us How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Trivia *Unlike the original which is over 7 minutes, the Glee version is nearly 4 minutes long. Due to this, a lot of the lines were cut. Videos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions girls Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions girls Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang